Illuminous
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: If he's not in Heaven or Hell, where is he? Dean dies, but Castiel shines his light on things. Slight Wincest, angel!Dean.


**Random writing. I love the image of Dean with beautiful angel wings, for some odd reason. I'm not really satisfied by this, but I post almost everything I write so...**

I don't own Supernatural.

Glassy eyes fell upon his lifeless brother, barley believing that he was actually dead. Sam swallowed dryly as he kneeled in front of Dean's bloodied body, staring into his blank green orbs. Leaning forward, he grasped either side of his older brother's stubbled face, pressing one last kiss to those precious, unmoving lips.

"He is dead." Castiel's low, gruff voice appeared behind Sam as the angel walked forward, standing beside him.

"Yeah. I know Cas," Sam bit back his lip, hot tears rolling down his grimey cheeks. Castiel's obnoxious, lucid statements were not something he was quite in the mood for. Sam's fingers brushed across Dean's still hand, feeling his calloused skin fading cold.

Squating down beside Dean's head, Castiel's eyes flickered over to Sam, then back down at his deceased friend. "Cas?"

"Yes Samuel?" He answered quickly, his tone as powerful as usual. There was a long pause before the question forced itself out of Sam.

"Where did he go?"

Sam's voice was shaking, fear and dispair and about ten other emotions filling his heart. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, waiting to hear the angel say it.

"I do not understand the question." Castiel stated, his vessle's head tilting slightly so he could maybe read Sam's expression to get a better understanding. The young man turned, choking back a sob.

"I-Is Dean back in the Pit?" The thought of his older brother, his _lover_ getting torn apart by God knows what, screaming for him for the rest of eternity sent a jolt of pain through Sam's weak chest. He didn't know if he could handle one of Castiel's blunt responses.

"No."

Sam's head snapped towards Castiel, his green eyes wide and desperate for the angel to explain. "H-He's not? So he's in Heaven?" Sam asked excitedly, a smile tugging at the corners of his trembling mouth. Castiel glanced down at Dean's still face, before shaking his head, answering "No." Sam's heart bombed into his stomach, confused and saddened all at once.

The angel's hands moved down to rest on Dean's broad chest. Sam just watched, dazed by the entire situation. Where had Dean gone if he was in neither Heaven or Hell?

Suddenly, that magnificent white glow outlined Castiel's large hands, blinding Sam for an instant before fading gently away.

"Ugh-damn," A familiar rough, chapped voice groaned, causing Sam to feel that lump form in his tight throat.

"Dean?" Sam shakily reached out, his hand cupping his brother's jawline as the once dead man rose, sitting on the dirty ground. A grin spread across Sam's lips as he pulled Dean into a tight embrace, his strong arms snaking around his brother once more. But, there was something wrong; something had changed. There was no heartbeat against his chest.

The younger pulled back, staring at his brother's face.

Dean's eyes stared back at his brother, no longer blank, no longer weak. They were illuminous, glowing a beautiful shade of emerald, telling Sam things he had never known; making him _feel_ Dean for everything he was. They radiated innocence.

"What the hell happened to me?" Dean asked as he rubbed his head confussedly, turning to Castiel. The angel smiled to him, rising to his feet.

"You are now an angel of the Lord, Dean."

Both of the brothers furrowed their eyebrows, staring back at their Heavenly friend. Sam turned to Dean, a toothy smile on his face.

Dean blinked, his green eyes glowing behind his lids as he examined himself, looking down at his body. He was no longer bloodied and broken, his clothing intact, looking brand new. His hand laid on his own chest, feeling no pulse of his heart. "You serious Cas?"

Castiel quietly nodded, motioning towards Dean's back. The oldest brother began to experience a warm sensation radiating through his shoulder blades, sparking down his spine in jolts. Dean groaned and hunched over onto Sam, feeling pressure on his tight skin. His grey T shirt was suddenly ripping, and Sam gasped, witnessing the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Dean leaned back, his hands languidly falling to his sides letting a struggled sigh pass his lips as enormus, snowy wings jutted out from behind him, having the same alluring glow as his eyes. Sam felt himself on the brink of tears again, staring in awe at Dean's pure beauty.

"Sammy..." the now angelic Dean leaned close to his brother, his smooth thumbs rubbing away the tears that had smudged his little brother's face. Sam let out a shaky sigh, feeling Dean's full lips capture his own one last time.

"I love you Sammy." Dean spoke, his voice sounding strong, powerful with the influence of God.

There was a long silence Dean's forehead connected with Sam's drinking in all of each other's emotions at once.

Reaching around his own neck, Dean pulled his cherished necklace over his head, pushing it past Sam's slightly curled hair.

"God has a given you your title, Dean." Castiel sternly said as both brothers stood at his voice. The blue eyed angel smirked, looking somewhat shy as he stepped foward, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "The Protector," he smiled.

"Sam's guardian."

**Well I don't know how I feel about that...**


End file.
